


Descendants of the Sea

by book_world



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pirate!Fili, alles zufälle?, hobbit charaktere, oder doch geplant?, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform, schlimme vergangenheit
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_world/pseuds/book_world
Summary: Jahrelang hat Kaylin einen Verehrer, interessiert ist sie jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Genau genommen kann sie ihn nicht einmal leiden. Ausgerechnet in dieser Zeit passieren Dinge, die ihr Leben für immer verändern werden. Als wäre das nicht genug,  erfährt sie etwas, das sie zutiefst mitnimmt, und besser für immer in Vergessenheit geblieben wäre.Das ist ein Crossover zwischen "Fluch der Karibik" und Figuren von "der Hobbit". Die meisten Ideen und Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Disney, respektive Tolkien.





	1. Prolog

Nebel durchzog die Küste, Trauer Kaylins Herz. In diesem Moment sah nichts so aus, als würde sie je wieder zurückkehren. Lane und Kathleen Farley waren vertieft in ein Gespräch mit dem Kapitän des Schiffes und beachteten ihre fast vierzehnjährige Tochter nicht. Als dies Kaylin auffiel, überlegte sie einen Moment von Schiff zu rennen. Sie würde ganz einfach bei ihrer Grossmutter leben, immerhin hatte sie ihr und ihren Eltern angeboten, sich um sie zu kümmern. Lane und seine Frau bevorzugten es aber, ihre Tochter mitzunehmen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen schnaubte und löste sich von der Reling, noch einmal wollte sie einen erneuten Versuch starten, ihre Eltern zu überzeugen, hierzubleiben. Erfolgversprechend würde das eher weniger sein, doch Kaylin musste es wenigstens noch einmal probiert haben.

Ganz ehrlich musste sie sein, ein wenig war sie froh, England verlassen zu können, dann würde sie wenigstens Ruhe vor ihrem Verehrer haben. Wenn er wenigstens in ihrem Alter gewesen wäre, hätte Kaylin das vielleicht noch aufregend gefunden. Das Schlimmste war, dass selbst ihre Eltern fanden, es wäre eine gute Partie für ihr einziges Kind. Auf halben Weg zu ihren Erziehern, traf sie auf einen Jungen in ungefähr ihrem Alter. Schnell war der ursprüngliche Plan vergessen und sie unterhielt sich mit ihm, so dass sie kaum mitbekam, wie das Schiff langsam startete und den Hafen verliess.

Bald musste Kaylin sich eingestehen, dass sie sich die Überfahrt schlimmer vorgestellt hatte, irgendwie war es ihr sogar zu langweilig. Würde doch nur einmal etwas Spannenderes geschehen. Hätte sie allerdings gewusst, was an jenem Tag passieren sollte, wäre ihr eine ereignislose Fahrt lieber gewesen. Gegen Mitte des Tages erschien zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ein anderes Schiff am Horizont, Kaylin und ihr neuer Freund waren einige der ersten an der Reling um einen Blick auf das andere Fahrzeug werfen zu können. Nur kurz darauf wurden sie vom Holzgeländer weggezogen. Bereits im nächsten Moment erklang ein Schrei, auf dem ganzen Schiff hörbar:

"Piraten!"


	2. Kapitel 1

Dass Kaylin sich ausgerechnet nun wieder an dieses Ereignis ihrer Jugendzeit erinnerte, war kein Zufall.  Denn zum ersten Mal seit jenem Tag, stand sie wieder einem Piraten gegenüber. Doch sie musste zugeben, dieser war weitaus jünger und hübscher als die anderen damals. Seltsamerweise wusste die junge Frau nicht was zu tun, ihr Kopf sagte, es wäre am besten, zur Seite zu treten, doch ihr Bauchgefühl meinte, sie müsse den Verbrecher aufhalten. So wie ihr Pflegevater es ihr geraten hatte. Lasse nie einen Piraten entkommen, wenn es irgendwie geht. Offenbar schien dem Mann vor ihr aufzufallen, dass sie hin und her gerissen war. 

"Milady", sprach er ruhig. "Bitte tretet zur Seite, ich möchte Euch nichts tun. Nur lasst mich bitte einfach durch" Manieren schien er immerhin zu haben, mehr als sie einem Piraten zugetraut hätte. 

"Tu-tut mir leid" Flehende blaue Augen sahen sie an und wäre ihr Gegenüber nicht ein Pirat gewesen, wäre Kaylin seiner Aufforderung wohl nachgekommen. Der Mann schien mit sich zu ringen, dann zog er entschlossen etwas hervor.

"Eigentlich töte ich niemanden, aber ihr lasst mir keine Wahl, Milady", erklärte er, als er eine Pistole auf Kaylin richtete. "Die Halskette und dann tretet zur Seite" Beharrlich verschränkte die Frau ihre Arme und rührte sich sonst nicht. Das schien den Piraten zu verwirren. "Habt Ihr denn keine Angst?", wollte er erstaunt wissen.

"Nein habe ich nicht", das erste Wort war viel schwerer als die folgenden, "Ihr sagtet nämlich, Ihr würdet eigentlich niemanden töten. Also werdet Ihr auch nicht bei mir eine Ausnahme machen" Entgeistert wurde die Waffe gesenkt und ein sehr unschöner Fluch verliess die Lippen des Mannes. Plötzlich richtete er seinen Blick in die Ferne hinter Kaylin und runzelte die Stirn.

"Was zur Hölle ist denn das?", murmelte er mehr zu sich selber. Augenblicklich fuhr die Bewohnerin von Port Royal herum und suchte nach etwas Auffälligem. Erst zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sich der Pirat an ihr vorbeigedrängt hatte und als sie sich an den Hals fasste, fiel ihr auf, dass die Halskette weg war. Sie wurde ausgetrickst. Ohne zu Zögern nahm sie die Verfolgung auf, sie würde sich nicht das Einzige, was ihr von ihrer Familie blieb, stehlen lassen. 

Zu ihrer Erleichterung war die Verfolgungsjagd zwei Gassen später zu Ende, der Räuber war der Royal Navy direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Allerdings war der offenbar so verwirrt, dass er sich kaum wehrte, als man ihn in Ketten legte. Einer der Uniformierten bemerkte da Kaylin.

"Miss Farley", kommentierte er ihr Erscheinen lediglich. Dessen ungeachtet schritt die Angesprochene auf den Piraten zu und riss ihm ihr Familienerbstück regelrecht aus den Händen. 

"Ihr hättet mir das besser nicht weggenommen", verklärte sie kalt. Trotz seiner Situation schenkte der Pirat ihr ein Lächeln.

"Euch ist bewusst, dass mir das nur noch mehr Ansporn gibt, sie endgültig in meinen Besitz zu bringen?" 

"Mein Vater ist Commodore der Royal Navy, genauso wie mein Verlobter. Nein der ist sogar Admiral inzwischen. Findet Ihr das wirklich klug?" Es war Kaylin egal, dass dies eine Lüge war. Eine Halbwahrheit um genau zu sein. Das Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

"Diese Herausforderung nehme ich gerne an Milady." Ehe die Wachen ihn von ihr wegzerrten, reichte er ihr die Hand, besser gesagt beide, aufgrund der Ketten. Kaylin ergriff lächelnd die Rechte und schüttelte sie. Angst hatte sie keine, immerhin würden die Wachen aufpassen und eingesperrt könnte ihr der Seeräuber nichts mehr antun. Selbst als sie den Gefangenen nicht mehr sah, hatte sie das Lächeln immer noch im Gesicht. Als sie sich aber erinnerte, dass sie davon nun ihrem Pflegevater erzählen müsste, verschwand dieses. Es zu verschweigen stand ausser Frage, erfahren würde er es ohnehin. Kaylin fand es besser, ihn am Tag vor seiner Beförderung nicht zu verärgern. Gedankenverloren strich sie über ihren Hals und erschrak als sie die Kette nicht mehr spürte. Dann erinnerte sie sich, sie hielt sie noch immer in der Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie auch dort nicht war. Schlagartig wurde es ihr klar.

"Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!", fluchte sie und rannte in Richtung des Gefängnisses. Wenn sie ehrlich war, fand sie das Nervtötendste daran, dass die Wachen sie unnötig aufhalten werden. Ob sie sicher sei, das zu tun und ob ihr Vater davon wisse. Um dem vorzubeugen, erklärte sie sogleich bei ihrem Ankommen: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich einen Gefangenen besuchen will, einen jungen Piraten, der gerade erst gefasst wurde. Und nein, Norrington weiss nichts davon, er soll es auch nicht erfahren. Von Euch zumindest." Es nützte natürlich aber nichts, der Grund für den Besuch müsse er wissen. "Er hat mir etwas gestohlen", antwortete Kaylin ehrlich. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nickte die Wache und begleitete sie nach unten. Der an der Wand lehnende junge Pirat schreckte etwas auf, als Kaylin ans Gitter trat, doch sobald er sie erkannte, lächelte er wieder.

"Wunderbar, ich dachte schon, niemand würde mich besuchen kommen" Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er durch das Gitter gepackt werden würde.

"Eigentlich", sprach sie in drohendem Ton, "kam ich her, um zurückholen, was mir gehört" Grinsend lehnte der Pirat den Kopf wieder zurück an die Wand, schob sich den Hut ins Gesicht. 

"Versucht es doch", neckte er. 

"Oder ich könnte den Wachen rufen, die wissen wer ich bin. Sie würden auf Euch einschlagen bis Ihr mir die Kette wiedergebt."

"Würdet ihr nicht", meinte der Räuber ihrer Kette gelassen, "Wahrscheinlich seid ihr zu adrett um dafür zu sorgen dass jemand anderem Schaden zugefügt wird." Ein wenig entrüstet liess Kaylin den Blonden los.

"Ihr wisst gar nichts von mir"

"Alles was ich weiss, dass ihr offenbar nicht Angst zu haben scheint vor einem Piraten. Darf ich raten, ich bin nicht der Erste der Euch begegnete" 

"Nein, allerdings nicht. Glaubt aber nicht, ich erzähle Euch davon."

"Hatte gar nicht vor zu fragen" Entspannt schob er die Kopfbedeckung tiefer in sein Gesicht. Kaylin konnte ob dem Verhalten ihres Gegenübers nur grinsend den Kopf schütteln. Sie wollte gerade erneut nach der Kette fragen, aber kaum verliessen die ersten Worte ihren Mund, erklangen Stimmen von oben. 

"Sie ist unten" Waren drei simple Worte, die ihr beinah das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess. Wenn das ihr Pflegevater war, der gerade von der Navy von den jüngsten Geschehnissen erfuhr, konnte sie sich vorstellen auf was das hinauflaufen würde. Als eine unbekannte Stimme den Dank sprach, war sie zunächst erleichtert, aber kaum erspähte sie den Mann, der die Treppe hinunterkam, wurde ihr tatsächlich unwohl. 

"Miss Farley, Ihr solltet nicht hier unten verweilen. Auch wenn es hiess, Ihr hättet einen Piraten gefangen."

"Dann war ich offenbar bereits erfolgreicher als Ihr bisher", meinte Kaylin emotionslos. "Warum seid Ihr hier? Ist der gute Herr denn nun schon zu beschäftigt, als dass er selber kommen kann?"

"So ist es, Miss. Er lässt Euch seine besten Grüsse und dies hier senden" Der braunhaarige Mann reichte ihr einen versiegelten Brief und ein hölzernes Kästchen. Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend griff Kaylin die Sachen und murmelte einen halbherzigen Dank. "Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer uns denn hier ins Netz gegangen ist" So gut es ging verpasste er dem gefangen Piraten einen Tritt durch das Gitter. Kaylin musste sich zusammenreissen nicht zu protestieren. Ein kehliges Lachen entfuhr dem Mann, als der Pirat den Kopf hob. "Äusserst entzückend. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miss Farley, Ihr habt den zweitdümmsten Piraten der Weltmeere gefangen."

"Seht Ihr, Mercer, ihr ist immerhin das gelungen, was Ihr seit Jahren vergeblich versucht. Obwohl, zwei drei Mal wart Ihr nahe dran" Er lehnte den Kopf wieder zurück. "Aber nicht nahe genug" Schneller als einer der anderen Anwesenden es registriert hatte, packte der Mann den Kragen des Gefangen und zog ihn dicht an die Gitterstäbe. 

"An Eurer Stelle würde ich meine Zunge hüten. Und ich hörte, Ihr habt Miss Farley eine Kette gestohlen" 

"Ja, da war ich auch schon dran, die zurückzubekommen", mischte Kaylin sich rasch ein. Ohne sie zu beachten zog Mercer ein Messer hervor und hielt es dem Piraten an die Kehle, liess es darauf langsam weiter nach unten gleiten. 

"Wenn Ihr nicht augenblicklich die Kette rausrückt, dann stelle ich eine aus Euren Eingeweiden her und zwinge Euch, sie zu tragen" 

"Ich muss sagen, Schmuck steht mir nicht besonders", gestand der Gefangene und reichte seinem Angreifer die Kette, die sofort an die Besitzerin weitergegeben wurde. Ehe der Mann den Piraten losliess, trat er ihn noch einmal und stiess ihn dann grob nach hinten. 

"Kommt Miss, Ihr habt hier unten nichts mehr zu suchen", sprach er kalt als er vom Gitter wegtrat und den Weg zur Treppe einschlug. 

"Geht schon einmal vor, ich komme gleich nach", wich Kaylin aus, sie würde alles dafür geben, von diesem Kerl weg zu sein. Zum Glück hörte er auf sie und verliess den Kerker. Es entging dem Piraten nicht, dass Kaylin erleichtert ausatmete, sobald er weg war und hakte nach. 

"Es ist nur, er überbringt mir Botschaften von meinem Verehrer. Nun gut, Bewerber trifft es eher. Er kapiert einfach nicht, dass ich nicht interessiert bin." Am Ende war sie überrascht, dass sie ihm das erzählt hatte. "Und einmal, als er mir eine Nachricht überbrachte, da gab ich zurück, ob sein Auftragsgeber denn nichts Besseres zu tun habe als mich zu belästigen. Darauf hat er mich einfach geschlagen und meinte, es wäre nur gut, wenn ich Verpflichtungen als Ehefrau hätte" 

"Das tut mir leid. Schaut Ihr den Brief deshalb nicht an?"

"Unter anderem. Aber ich kann mir ohnehin denken, was dort drin steht." Damit brach Kaylin das Siegel und öffnete den Brief. Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken rümpfte sie die Nase und las dann mit angeekelter Stimme vor: "Meine Teuerste, ich wünschte, nicht so viele Seemeilen würden uns trennen, wie sie das schon seit Jahren tun. Doch alleine der Gedanke an Euch erwärmt mein einsames Herz, für Momente ist es, als wärt Ihr bei mir. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid noch immer fest entschlossen, meine angetraute Frau zu werden, wie ich es bin. Mit Freuden darf ich verkünden, dass uns bald nichts mehr trennen wird, denn wenn dieser Brief in Euren Händen ist, bin ich nicht mehr fern von Port Royal. Von ganzem Herzen freue ich mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit der Dame, die mein Herz erwärmte. In der kleinen Schatulle findet Ihr etwas von grossem Wert für mich, es ist mir eine Freude, es an Euch zu sehen bei unserem Treffen. Hochachtungsvoll, Euer Cutler Beckett." Diese Nachricht musste Kaylin erst einmal verdauen und schwieg.

"Das ist meiner Meinung nach ein Stück der erbärmlichsten Poesie, das ich je gehört habe.", empörte sich unterdessen der Pirat. Er bemerkte den Zustand seiner Besucherin. "Ist Euch nicht gut, Milady?"

"E-er kommt her? Beckett kommt her?" 

"Beckett?", wiederholte der Blonde, der nun recht aufgeschreckt wirkte. 

"Ja er ist der Mann, der mich heiraten will, seit ich etwa neun Jahre alt bin. Dabei war er bereits erwachsen als ich zur Welt kam. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum er es vergessen konnte. Sein Gehilfe machte mir schon immer Angst. Als Kind sowieso."

"Ich kann Euren Groll gegenüber Beckett verstehen. Auch ich hatte mit ihm zu tun. Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich von meiner Familie getrennt wurde" Er nuschelte noch etwas, das Kaylin nicht verstehen konnte

"Das tut mir wirklich leid. Waren sie auch Piraten?"

"Nein, sind sie nicht. Es kann gut sein, dass sie noch leben. Wir wurden wirklich nur getrennt, was aus ihnen geworden ist, weiss ich nicht." Kaylin merkte, dass der Gefangene nichts mehr sagte und einfach schwieg, so zögerte sie einen Augenblick, ehe sie etwas sagte.

"Übrigens, was vorhin passiert ist, mit Mercer, das tut mir leid. Nie hätte ich gewollt, dass er Euch droht" Überrascht hob der Pirat die Augenbrauen.

"Ihr entschuldigt Euch dafür?"

"Scheint mir so" Sie bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln. "Und was hat Euch eigentlich nach Port Royal verschlagen, Mister..." Erst jetzt fiel der Frau auf, dass sie den Namen des Piraten gar nicht kannte.

"Durin. Mein Name ist Fíli Durin. Und der Eure?"

"Kaylin Farley"

"Schöne Namenskombination. Jedenfalls, ich bin hier, weil ich Geld brauche." 

"Es steht mir wahrscheinlich nicht zu, mich da einzumischen, aber warum sucht Ihr Euch nicht einfach eine Beschäftigung? So kommt man ohne Probleme über die Runden."

"Das ist es ja gerade. Zum Überleben reicht es zwar, aber nicht um die Schulden zurückzuzahlen." 

"Und ich nehme an, die Leute bei denen Ihr Geld geliehen habt, werden nicht rumsitzen und nichts tun, wenn Ihr nicht zurückzahlt"

"Nun gut, geliehen trifft es nicht genau. Gestohlen. Aber offenbar bei den falschen Piraten."

"Ihr überfällt Piraten?"

"Ja normalerweise. Aber das ist offenbar keine so gute Idee." Er schmunzelte. "Die nehmen das nicht so gut auf", flüsterte er dann. Auch Kaylin lächelte nun.

"Bestohlen wird niemand gerne." Sie stand auf, riss Becketts Brief entzwei und hielt ein Stück in die Flamme.

"Tut Ihr das mit allen Briefen von ihm?", fragte Fíli.

"Nein. Manchmal verwende ich das Papier anderwärtig. Es gibt tausend bessere Verwendungen als als Liebesbrief." Jetzt erinnerte sie sich an die Schatulle. Seufzend holte sie sie wieder hervor und blickte hinein. Natürlich wie immer ein Schmuckstück. Dieses Mal sogar ein Ring, silbern mit einem durchsichtigem Edelstein. Vielleicht ein Diamant, genau wusste Kaylin es nicht und es war ihr auch ziemlich egal. Sie nahm ihn aus dem Kästchen und betrachtete ihn genauer. Auf einmal hatte sie eine Idee. Sie ging wieder zur Zelle und reichte den Ring dem Piraten. Dieser sah sie verwundert an. "Schon in Ordnung behaltet ihn, ich wette, Ihr könnt damit mehr anfangen als ich."

"Ich weiss gerade nicht, was ich sagen soll. Danke"

"Nein Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken. Wie bereits gesagt, ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Wenn ich ihn trüge, würde er denken, ich akzeptiere seine Anträge. Ausserdem kann ich ihn überhaupt nicht leiden. Beckett meine ich. Nun gut Ringe eigentlich auch nicht."

"Danke. Allerdings denke ich, er wird mir nichts mehr nützen" Kaylin wollte nachfragen, was er damit meine, als Norringtons Stimme erklang. Im nächsten Moment kam er auch schon ins Verlies.

"Kaylin, was tust du hier unten? Wieso hast du nicht Bescheid gegeben?" Was sie darauf sagen sollte, wusste die junge Frau nicht, also schwieg sie zunächst. Zu ihrem Glück hakte ihr Pflegevater trotzdem nicht nach und sagte lediglich: "Wie auch immer, komm jetzt, du solltest dich ausruhen, das wird ein langer Tag morgen" Kaylin nickte nur, wandte sich kurz dem Piraten zu, zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, lächelte und wank kurz, bevor sie ebenfalls die Treppen hoch stieg.

Kaum waren sie zu Hause, wollte Norrington allerdings mehr wissen. Kurzerhand erzählte Kaylin, dass der Pirat ihr die Kette stahl und sie ging um sie zurückzuholen. 

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hättest das sonst jemandem auftragen können."

"Vielleicht, ich wollte die Kette einfach gleich zurück. Tut mir leid."

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, es ist ja nichts passiert. Essen wir lieber" Nickend setzte Kaylin sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch. Sobald sie assen, begann Norrington von der Zeremonie am nächsten Tag zu reden. "Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Gouverneur Swann liess dir ein Kleid anfertigen für morgen. Und weisst du, was das Beste ist? Die anschliessende Hinrichtung"

"Hi-Hinrichtung?" In den acht Jahren, die Kaylin schon in Port Royal lebte, musste sie noch nie einer Hinrichtung beiwohnen. Auch wenn die Verbrecher das vielleicht verdient hatten, sie würde nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie starben. Doch sie wusste, morgen würde es kein Entrinnen geben, immerhin konnte sie von der Feier nicht einfach so verschwinden. 

"Ja genau. Der Pirat, der deine Kette gestohlen hat"


	3. Kapitel 2

Erschrocken schnappte Kaylin nach Luft. Sie fand, dass er das nicht verdient hatte. 

"Aber findest du das denn passend? Ich-Ich meine, das ist ein Tag der Freude. Und eine Hinrichtung naja... ist halt nichts Schönes."

"Das stimmt, aber es ist ein Zeichen des Erfolges" Verzweifelt senkte die junge Frau ihren Kopf. 

"Bitte", murmelte sie, "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir das ansehen kann."

"Ist es nur deswegen? Warum hast du das nicht einfach gesagt? Ich werde mal schauen was sich machen lässt. Das wird jedoch viel sein, da es meine Feier ist." Beinah wäre Kaylin aufgesprungen und hätte ihren Pflegevater umarmt. 

"Danke" Obwohl sie mit dem Essen noch nicht fertig war, stand sie auf und entschuldigte sich. "Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn ich ins Bett gehe. Heute ist wirklich viel passiert, ich bin müde"

"Nein, nein, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Gute Nacht"

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wurde Kaylin aus dem Bett gejagt. Nach dem Waschen reichte James ihr eine Schachtel mit einem bestickten cremefarbigen Kleid, jenes, das Weatherby ihr schenken liess. Über die Jahre war auch der Gouverneur zu einer Art Vater für sie geworden, nicht zuletzt, weil Kaylin und Elizabeth sehr gute Freundinnen waren. Oftmals konnte Kaylin ihr Glück nicht fassen, immerhin war sie ihnen vor acht Jahren noch eine Fremde. Der einzige den sie damals bereits kannte, am Tag, als sie auf Norrington und die Swanns traf, war William Turner. Ein Junge, der auch auf dem Schiff war, das die Farleys nach Amerika bringen sollte, heute ihr bester Freund. Alle anderen die auf dem Schiff waren, sind beim Überfall der Piraten verschwunden oder umgekommen, so auch Kaylins Eltern. Und Kaylin selber lebte nur, weil sie genau das tat, was Will ihr befahl, augenblicklich von Bord zu springen. In Gedanken dachte sie nicht daran, sich anzuziehen und als Norrington ihr Zimmer betrat um zu sehen ob sie fertig war, sass sie immer noch da, mit dem Kleid in den Händen. 

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er, die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. 

"Es ist nur, ich dachte gerade daran, dass ich bereits einmal an einer Beförderung dabei war. An Becketts. Damals war ich neun Jahre alt und er machte mir einen Antrag" Norrington, der Beckett nur aufgrund von Erzählungen seiner Pflegetochter kannte, setzte sich auf den Boden, während Kaylin erzählte, dass der Engländer ihr einen weiteren Brief schrieb und herkommen würde.

"Du musst ihn nicht heiraten, wenn du nicht willst, vergiss das nicht. Und wenn er das nicht versteht, hat er dich nicht verdient und ich stehe natürlich hinter dir."

"Danke" Vorsichtig wischte Kaylin sich die Tränen weg. "Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich wohl anziehen."

"Tu das. Wir könnten ein Stück spazieren gehen vor der Feier, was meinst du?" Wenig später verliess sie ihr Zimmer fertig angezogen und bereit für die Zeremonie. Lächelnd öffnete Norrington ihr die Tür und Kaylin trat ins Freie. Er reichte ihr den Arm und sie hakte sich ein. Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, verkündete James freudig: "Zwei Neuigkeiten. Erstens, ich konnte dafür sorgen, dass die Hinrichtung morgen stattfindet, es gab gestern Abend noch weitere Vorfälle, Auseinandersetzungen und so. Kurz, es gibt mehr Verurteilte."

"Das ist grossartig. Also dass es verschoben wurde, nicht das Zweite." Ganz stimmte das nicht, denn die Vorstellung versetzte ihr trotzdem einen Stich.

"Und das Zweite: Heute werde ich Elizabeth fragen, ob sie sich mit mir vermählen will." Seit längerem war bekannt, dass sich der künftige Commodore in die Gouverneurs Tochter verliebt hatte und plante, ihr die Ehe anzutragen. Aber Kaylin ahnte, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht klappen würde, da sie wusste, dass Elizabeth in sonst jemanden verliebt war. In den Jungen, dem sie vor acht Jahren das Leben rettete, Will Turner.

"Na dann viel Glück", sprach die junge Frau trotzdem und klopfte Norrington auf die Schulter. 

"Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, falls sie annimmt, werden wir bald zusammenziehen. Nach der Hochzeit natürlich. Da du bereits erwachsen bist, müsstest du dir deshalb eine andere Bleibe finden. Auf keinen Fall will ich dich loswerden, ich wollte nur, dass du das frühzeitig weisst" 

"Verstehe" 

Die Zeremonie war zwar nicht langweilig, aber es gab Dinge, die Kaylin an diesem Nachmittag lieber gemacht hätte. Beispielsweise von Will in der Schmiede- oder Kampfkunst unterrichtet zu werden. Dafür, dass er sich das Kämpfen selber beigebracht hatte, war er unheimlich gut. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ihr Freund sich neben sie gestellt hatte.

"In Gedanken, was? Bei deinem Verehrer oder dem Piraten, den du verhaftet hast?" Spielerisch schlug sie ihm gegen die Schulter.

"Du weisst ganz genau, dass ich nicht gerne an Beckett denke. Und warum sagen alle, ich hätte diesen Mann verhaftet? Ich habe ihn lediglich verfolgt, den Rest machte die Royal Navy"

"Mag sein, aber er wäre entkommen, wenn du ihn nicht aufgehalten hättest. Also hast du massgebend dazu beigetragen."

"Ist doch egal."

"Ist es eben nicht. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich würde selber einen Piraten fangen, genauso wie mein Vater es tut" Das Gespräch wurde abrupt durch aufgebrachte Stimmen unterbrochen. Bevor einer der beiden herausfand, was los war, eilte Norrington an ihnen vorbei. Sofort rannte Kaylin ihm nach, sich erkundigend, was passiert sei.

"Elizabeth", presste ihr Pflegevater hervor, "Sie ist einfach hinunter ins Wasser gefallen" Das brachte mehr Energie in Kaylins Beine, es störte sie beim Laufen nicht einmal, dass sie ein Kleid trug. Der kleine Trupp erreichte den Steg gerade rechtzeitig um den Fremden zu sehen, der Elizabeth wiederbelebte. Sogleich war auch Weatherby zu ihnen gestossen und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Norrington indessen versuchte, den Mann verhaften zu lassen. Die beiden Frauen protestierten, immerhin hatte er gerade ein Leben gerettet. So steckte Norrington die Waffe weg und reichte dem Retter die Hand, streifte anschliessend den Ärmel nach hinten. Offenbar identifizierte er ihn dadurch als Piraten, nun hatte er mehr als Grund genug, ihn in Ketten legen zu lassen. Kaylin kam das alles seltsam vor, da traf sie jahrelang auf keinen einzigen Piraten, und dann zwei Tage hintereinander. Inzwischen war Norrington dabei, die Waffen und Besitztümer des Pirats anzuschauen, bezeichnete ihn darauf als den schlechtesten Piraten von dem er je gehört habe. 

"Aber Ihr habt von mir gehört", konterte der Angesprochene. Erneut verlangte Elizabeth, James solle ihn freilassen, was dieser aber nicht tat. Gerade als man ihn abführen wollte, riss der Pirat sich los, packte Elizabeth und bedrohte sie mit einer Waffe. Auf seinen Befehl wurde ihm sein Besitz gebracht, den Kaylins Freundin ihrem Bedroher anziehen sollte. Kurz darauf stiess der Pirat sie weg und startete die Flucht. Irgendwie war Kaylin recht erleichtert, dass er weg war, denn es wäre ihr unangenehm gewesen, wenn der Mann, den sie als Retter kennenlernte, gehängt würde. Während James dem Flüchtigen nachjagte, wurden die Frauen zurück ins Dorf gebracht, ins Haus der Familie Swann. Bei einer Tasse Tee wurde Kaylin zu ihrem Treffen mit dem Piraten am Vortag ausgefragt. Sie liess dabei aus, dass sie im Gefängnis noch länger als nötig mit ihm geredet hatte. Anschliessend wurde das Thema der vorhergegangenen Zeremonie zugewendet, was Auflockerung für alle Beteiligten brachte. Kaum unterhielten sich die Mädchen über einen Soldaten, dem ein Missgeschick geschah, wurde angekündigt, dass Norrington hier sei.

"Wir haben ihn. Der Schmied konnte ihn niederschlagen", meinte dieser anstatt einer Begrüssung.

"Will?", fragten Elizabeth und Kaylin einstimmig.

"Nein, der alte Brown. Mit einer Alkoholflasche, wie zu erwarten. War wohl das erste, was er zur Hand hatte", erklärte er schmunzelnd. Es war in ganz Port Royal bekannt, dass der ältere Schmied sehr viel trank, faktisch war es oftmals Will, der die gesamte Arbeit machte. Man schenkte auch Norrington etwas Tee ein und unterhielt sich weiter über die Feier. 

Doch das Aufregendste an jenem Tag sollte noch geschehen, in der Nacht. Von einem lauten Knall wurde Kaylin aus dem Schlaf gerissen, im Nachthemd wollte sie vor die Tür, aber Norrington hielt sie auf. 

"Wir werden angegriffen. Du bleibst hier, verstanden? Wenn jemand kommt, hier" Er reichte ihr eine Pistole. "Zögere nicht, ihn zu erschiessen" Ehe sie fragen konnte, wer die Angreifer waren, war ihr Pflegevater schon verschwunden. Unruhig stellte Kaylin sich ans Fenster um wenigstens einen Blick auf die Stadt erhaschen zu können. Es verschlug ihr fast den Atem. Mehrere Häuser waren in Brand gesteckt und Schreie waren zu hören. Ihr war nicht wohl, immerhin war sie hier in Sicherheit und hunderte arme Unschuldiger dort unten in Lebensgefahr. Der Gedanke war eben erst zu Ende gedacht, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Im ersten Moment hätte Kaylin mit der Rückkehr Norringtons gerechnet, doch in der Tür stand ein Pirat. Jedenfalls ging sie davon aus, dass es einer war. Wie ihr geraten wurde, hob sie die Pistole und zielte. 

"Lass das doch sein, du traust dich eh nicht, Mädchen", meinte der Mann grinsend und kam auf sie zu. Mit zitternden Fingern drückte sie dennoch ab, zielte aber mittlerweile auf seinen Bauch und traf. Im Vorbeigehen packte sie den Kerzenständer auf dem Tisch, schlug ihn dem Eindringling über den Kopf und rannte aus dem Haus. Erst da fragte sie sich, was sie eigentlich tat, hier draussen war sie weniger sicher als drinnen. Dennoch stand ihr Entschluss fest. Da kam ihr ein wahrscheinlich noch sicherer Ort in den Sinn. Kein Pirat würde es wagen, den Kerker zu betreten. Dieser lag ausserdem nicht allzu weit entfernt, das müsste sie schaffen ohne umzukommen. Auf einmal begann sie sich zu fragen, ob es wohl etwas zu bedeuten hatte, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt auch noch von Piraten angegriffen wurden. Ihr kam ein weiterer Gedanke, im Verlies waren auch zwei Piraten, vielleicht wussten sie etwas. Es konnte gut sein, dass man einen oder beide von ihnen irgendwie vorausgeschickt hatte. Beinahe hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, als sich ihr erneut jemand in den Weg stellte, ein Pirat mit einem Beil in der Hand. Wieder schoss Kaylin, traf dieses Mal direkt die Stirn. Erschrocken über ihre Tat trat sie einen Schritt zurück und liess fast die Waffe fallen. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie gepackt und hinter die Ecke gezogen. Als sie schreien wollte, schlug sich eine Hand über ihren Mund. 

"Keine Angst, ich tu Euch nichts." In dem Moment trat die Person vor und sie erkannte Fíli. Etwas, das die junge Frau unendlich erleichterte. "Was tut Ihr denn hier?", empörte sich der blonde Pirat "Ihr solltet in Eurem Haus, in Sicherheit sein." Vorsichtig löste er die Hand über ihren Mund.

"Dort war jemand, ich bin geflüchtet. I-ich wollte eigentlich zum Kerker, vielleicht ist es dort sicherer"

"Habt Ihr wenigstens eine Waffe?", erkundigte Fíli sich besorgt, worauf Kaylin ihm die Pistole zeigte. 

"U-und ich glaube ich habe jemanden getötet"

"Einen Piraten?" Nachdem sie geschluckt hatte, nickte Kaylin. "Keine Sorge, das war schon richtig... ausserdem... nein vergesst es. Kommt, ich bringe Euch hier weg" 

"Aber wie seid ihr aus dem Gefängnis entkommen?"

"Eine Kugel schlug ein Loch in die Wand, alle sind weg. Ausser Jack, er hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er ist in der Nachbarzelle. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, ihn zu befreien, aber er hat mich weggeschickt. Und wie ich ihn kenne, kommt auch er irgendwie da raus."

"Wartet, Ihr kennt Jack Sparrow?" Den Namen des braunhaarigen Piraten hatte sie am Nachmittag erfahren, gleich von ihm selber.

"Natürlich, aber das ist eine längere Geschichte. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Euch in Sicherheit bringen."

"Warum tut Ihr das? Weshalb helft Ihr mir?"

"Erstens, irgendwie muss ich mich ja dafür erkenntlich zeigen, dass Ihr mir Becketts Ring einfach so überlassen habt. Zweitens, das Schicksal hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben, die muss ich nutzen."

"Wi-wie meint ihr das, eine zweite Chance?"

"Eigentlich hätte ich heute hingerichtet werden sollen, aber man verschob es auf morgen. Was heisst, ich wäre unter anderen Umständen bereits tot." Kaylins Herz machte einen seltsamen Hüpfer.

"Und wo sollen wir nun hin?"

"Ich bringe Euch nach Hause und passe dort auf Euch auf. Keine Sorge, ehe Euer Vater Commodore kommt bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

"A-also gut. Habt Ihr eine Waffe?"

"Irgendwas lässt sich immer finden. Jetzt kommt, sagt mir wo wir langmüssen. Bleibt einfach dicht hinter mir" Vorsichtig nickte Kaylin und reichte ihm ihre Waffe.

"Ihr könnt damit sicher besser umgehen"

"Seid Ihr sicher?"

"Ja, nehmt sie ruhig, ist in Ordnung"

"Wartet", meinte da der Pirat noch, nahm seinen Umhang und legte ihn um die Schultern der jungen Frau, die bisher gar nicht mehr an ihre Blösse dachte. 

"Danke", nuschelte sie und begann den Weg zu ihrem Zuhause zu beschreiben. Weit kamen sie allerdings nicht, ein paar Piraten standen ihnen im Weg. Kurzerhand schoss Fíli auf zwei von ihnen, als auch von der anderen Seite ein weiterer Mann kam und den beiden den Fluchtweg abschnitt. Ehe der blonde Pirat noch einmal schiessen konnte, hatten die Männer alle Waffen auf das Paar in der Mitte gerichtet. Kaylin drückte sich auf einmal gegen Fíli, in der Hoffnung er könne was tun um sie hier raus zu bringen. Dieser aber senkte die Waffe und liess sie fallen.

"Ihr greift die ganze Stadt an, nur wegen mir?", fragte er verwundert.

"Natürlich nicht, dass du hier bist ist doppeltes Glück. Wie es scheint bist du in Begleitung heute. Nicht mehr Einzelkämpfer, was?"

"Lass sie aus dem Spiel. Sie ist unwichtig. Jetzt habt ihr ja, was ihr wolltet"

"Und ich sage dir, sie ist wichtig." Am liebsten hätte Kaylin gefragt, was das bedeuten solle, da wurde auch schon weiter gesprochen. "Du wirst das Gold wohl nicht mehr haben, ist egal, das brauchen wir eh nicht. Aber glaub nicht, dass du ungeschoren davon kommst." Er liess dem Jungen ein Schiesseisen reichen, mit nur einer Kugel. "Zeige, dass du noch immer auf unserer Seite bist und du bist frei. Erschiess die Kleine." Stille erfasste die Gruppe, von weitem her hörte Kaylin den Lärm der Stadt, unschuldige Menschen die sinnlos abgeschlachtet wurden, Gegenstände zerstört. Auch wenn sie das geahnt hatte, erschrak sie, als Fíli die Waffe auf sie richtete und starrte ihm bloss in die Augen. Einerseits aus Verwunderung und Enttäuschung, dass er darauf einging, anderseits aus purer Angst. In ihrer Situation fiel ihr gar nicht auf, dass sich selbst in den Augen des Blonden Trauer und Panik widerspiegelten.

"Bitte starrt mich nicht so mit diesen grünen Augen an." 

"Tut mir leid" Im Nachhinein fragte Kaylin sich, weshalb sie sich überhaupt entschuldigte. Sofort drehte sie sich um und sprach im Kopf ein kurzes Gebet zu Gott. 

"Wisst ihr nur, was ich finde? Dass sie uns lebend mehr nutzt als tot. Ihr Vater sowie ihr Verlobter sind Commodores der Royal Navy. Wir könnten sie gegen unser Leben eintauschen" Ganz registrierte Kaylin diese Worte nicht, die darauffolgenden allerdings schon.

"Du bist ein Feigling, Durin. Ein erbärmlicher Feigling. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du äusserst klug bist." Der Seeräuber vor ihr schubste Kaylin direkt in die Arme von Fíli, der rasch die Waffe fallen gelassen hatte. "Wir nehmen beide mit, du bist für die Kleine verantwortlich, da dir etwas an ihr liegt" Als die Piraten sie vorwärts trieben, drückte der blonde Pirat die vor Angst zitternde Frau behutsam an sich. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort bis sie das Schiff sahen, dann schluckte Kaylin. Sie kannte es. Das waren die Piraten die ihr Schiff vor acht Jahren angriffen. Einmal mehr fragte sie sich, ob das Ganze Zufall war oder einer höheren Mach unterlag. Nur zögernd betrat sie das Schiff und die beiden wurden direkt zum Kapitän gebracht, jedenfalls dachte sie, dass es der Anführer war. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal sah, gab er die Befehle. Einer war ihr geblieben. 'Es muss hier irgendwo sein. Findet es!' Die Untergebenen erzählten kurz, wer Kaylin war und der Kapitän ergriff nicht gerade sanft ihr Kinn und legte den Kopf schief während er sie musterte.

"Allerliebst. Der Löwe und ein Küken. Sperrt die beiden ein"


	4. Kapitel 3

Nicht nur hatte Kaylin tagelang beinah ununterbrochen Angst, zu allem Übel war ihr auch sonst gar nicht wohl. Bereits mehrere Male musste sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen übergeben, was unter anderem daran lag, dass sie meistens nicht Wasser, sondern Rum zu trinken bekamen, Sinn machte das für sie nicht. Das Einzige, das sie halbwegs tröstete war, dass sie nicht alleine war. Immerhin war Fíli bei ihr und ermahnte sie mehrmals täglich, sie dürfe die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Wenn Kaylin schlief, wusste sie, dass er noch lange wach war und aufpasste. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst, er könne die Situation irgendwie ausnutzen. Geredet hatten sie nicht viel, genaugenommen, hatte Kaylin seit ihrer Entführung kein Wort gesagt. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde in Port Royal, sie wusste nicht, ob überhaupt noch jemand von ihnen lebte. Daneben war sie wütend auf sich selber, sie hätte auf James hören und im Haus bleiben sollen. Was er wohl von ihr denken würde? Vielleicht war er so wütend, dass er sie gar nicht suchen würde. Das wiederum machte ihr Angst, nie lebend von hier wegzukommen. Oder was wenn die Piraten herausfanden, dass Norrington gar nicht wirklich ihr Vater war und Beckett wahrscheinlich nicht einen Finger für sie rühren würde?

Es war für Fíli eine grosse Überraschung, als Kaylin plötzlich wieder sprach: Kurz nachdem sie einen Albtraum hatte und beruhigt wurde.

"Danke", wimmerte sie so leise, dass ihr Gegenüber es fast nicht gehört hätte.

"Keine Ursache." Bestimmt schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf.

"Nein, danke dafür, dass Ihr mich nicht getötet habt. Das wäre für Euch viel einfacher gewesen"

"Es war das einzig Richtige. Viel lieber werde ich als Feigling bezeichnet, als ein Mörder zu sein. Ausserdem er-... nein, vergesst es. Darf ich fragen, wie es Euch geht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Nicht gut, glaube ich. Und Euch?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Als hätte eine Horde von Piraten auf mich eingeprügelt" Als er das erwähnte, fühlte Kaylin sich gleich wieder schuldig.

"Das war alles meine Schuld"

"Ganz sicher nicht, wie kommt Ihr auf so etwas?"

"Wenn Ihr mich getötet hättet, dann hätten sie Euch in Ruhe gelassen"

"Es war allein meine Entscheidung und ich habe in dem Moment eher damit gerechnet, dass sie mich töten würden, also bin ich recht glimpflich davongekommen. Und wisst Ihr was? Ich würde es wieder tun."

"Was ist eigentlich passiert? Dass sie Euch so hassen?"

"Eine recht lange Geschichte... um es kurz zu machen, ich habe sie bestohlen"

"Wenn Ihr schon von langer Geschichte sprecht, sagt Ihr mir jetzt auch, woher Ihr Jack Sparrow kennt?"

"Wenn Ihr wollt. Hm, wo fange ich denn da an? Ach ja. Vor etwa vierzehn Jahren, als ich elf Jahre alt war, war ich mit meiner Familie in Afrika. In Calabar, wir waren auf einer diplomatischen Mission oder so, ich weiss es nicht mehr. Jedenfalls, unsere Familie wurde gefangen genommen und als Sklaven angeboten. Schlussendlich kam es so, dass Sparrow, der damals noch kein Pirat war, gebeten wurde, mich und 200 andere Sklaven nach Amerika zu bringen. Jack wollte dies aber nicht und liess alle frei. Ich jedoch entschloss mich, bei ihm zu bleiben, da ich hoffte, den Rest meiner Familie in Afrika wiederzusehen. Doch unser Schiff wurde von der Navy angegriffen, man sperrte Jack und mich ein, Tage später brachte man uns zu Sparrows Auftraggeber, Beckett. Dieser war natürlich nicht erfreut, brandmarkte Jack als Pirat und liess dessen Schiff, die Wicked Wench zerstören und versenken. Dagegen wollte er sich natürlich wehren, es war immerhin sein Schiff. Beckett wusste wahrscheinlich nicht, dass ich einer der Sklaven war und hielt mich für einen Verwandten Jacks oder so. Als Jack sich also frei gerissen hatte, zog Beckett einen Entersäbel hervor und verpasste mir dies", er öffnete sein Hemd und Kaylin erkannte eine helle Narbe die sich vom rechten Schlüsselbein bis zum Herzen zog, "und stiess mich ins Wasser. Sparrow zögerte keine Sekunde und sprang mir hinter her, zog mich wieder hoch und versuchte sein Schiff zu retten, leider war es bereits zu spät. Irgendwie sind wir entkommen, Beckett aber glaubte wir wären ertrunken."

"Habt Ihr das gemeint, als Ihr sagtet dass Ihr von Eurer Familie getrennt wurdet? Das tut mir unglaublich leid. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass Beckett Sklavenhandel trieb."

"Jack erzählte mir später, dass er es auch nicht unbedingt freiwillig tat, aber egal."

"Wartet, vor wie vielen Jahren war das genau?"

"Etwa vierzehn, eher mehr"

"Oh mein Gott", rief Kaylin aus, dass Fíli ihr aus Angst, dass die Piraten kämen den Mund zuhielt.

"Leise", zischte er, wollte dann aber wissen, was los war.

"Zu-zu dieser Zeit war ich also ungefähr gerade neun Jahre alt. Da ist Beckett gerade erst zurückgekommen, aus Afrika wie meine Eltern sagten und er habe gerade grosse Verluste erlitten, deshalb müsse ich seine Lage akzeptieren. Als wollen sie so seinen Antrag rechtfertigen." Sie machte eine längere Pause. "Ich habe Angst, Fíli"

"Hey", meinte dieser vorsichtig und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und rutschte näher zu ihr. "So wie ich diese Leute kenne, kommen sie bald in Konflikt mit der Navy und tauschen Euch gegen die Freiheit ein. Dann ist das alles vorbei. Das ist auch der Grund, dass sie Euch nichts tun dürfen."

"U-und wenn sie merken, wer ich bin?"

"Wie meint Ihr das?"

"Wenn sie herausfinden, dass Norrington gar nicht mein Vater ist und Beckett nicht mein Verlobter, geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt einen Piraten freilassen würde, damit ich lebe. Er hasst sie abgrundtief." Der Pirat lächelte fast.

"Macht Euch da mal keine Sorgen. Unter Umständen würde Beckett mehr tun, als Norrington. Jack erzählte mir, dass Beckett in seiner Jugendzeit von Piraten gefangen gehalten und gefoltert wurde, er würde alles tun, um Euch solch ein Schicksal zu ersparen. Daher auch sein Hass auf unseresgleichen"

"Aber es gibt da noch etwas... ich habe diese Piraten schon einmal gesehen. Sie haben meine Eltern getötet. U-und jetzt Jahre später tauchen sie in Port Royal auf. Damals haben sie etwas gesucht, was wenn das jetzt wieder so ist und ich das bei mir habe oder so?"

"Lebt noch jemand, der auch zur Zeit des Überfalls anwesend war in Port Royal? Ich nehme ja an, dieser erste Angriff fand nicht dort statt"

"Nur Will"

"Und, habt Ihr ihn am Tag des Angriffes vor einigen Tagen irgendwie gesehen? Während der Attacke natürlich"

"Wi-wieso meint Ihr?"

"Habt Ihr schon einmal daran gedacht, dass er vielleicht das hat, was sie suchen?"

"Wartet, sagtet Ihr nicht, Ihr kennt diese Piraten? Wisst Ihr denn, was sie suchen?"

"Einen Verdacht habe ich, ja. Aber das klingt wahrscheinlich, als hätte ich vollkommen den Verstand verloren... Es gibt da so einen verfluchten Aztekenschatz. Die Piraten holten das Gold trotzdem und sind verflucht. Um den Fluch zu lösen, griffen sie in den vergangenen Jahren hunderte Siedlungen und Schiffe an, um alles gestohlene Gold wieder zurückzubekommen. Aber es fehlte ihnen ein einziges Medaillon. Stiefelriemen Bill hatte eines seinem Sohn geschickt, das war der Grund dass wir ein Handelsschiff überfielen. Stellt Euch vor, wegen eines einzigen Medaillons. Als ich sah, was die Crew auf diesem Schiff angerichtet hat, Männer, Frauen und Kinder, alle sinnlos niedergeschlachtet, verliess ich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit die Piraten, nahm allerdings etwas vom Gold mit. Tja und das ist auch der Grund dass sie mich hassen."

"Ein Fluch? Dann seid auch Ihr verflucht?" Ängstlich rutschte Kaylin etwas von dem Piraten weg, was ihr dieser nicht verübeln konnte.

"Nein, ich blieb auf dem Schiff als sie die Isla de Muerta plünderten. Eigentlich hätte ich sie da bereits verlassen wollen, aber ich tat es nicht, keine Ahnung wieso. Vielleicht, weil ich nicht wusste, wo ich hinsollte."

"Jetzt weiss ich es wieder!", rief die junge Frau fast aus. "Will hatte damals ein Medaillon bei sich. Auf dem Schiff. Er hat es mir gezeigt und sagte, er suche nach seinem Vater in Amerika"

"So ein verdammter Mist.", fluchte Fíli und packte grob die Schultern seiner Mitgefangenen. "Wo ist dieses Medaillon jetzt? Hat er das noch?"

"Nein, er verlor es bei dem Überfall der Pi-... Oh mein Gott Ihr wart dabei. U-und sie suchen Will. Aber er hat das Medaillon gar nicht mehr. Sie werden ihn töten."

"Werden sie nicht. Aber ich muss etwas loswerden. Vielleicht erinnert Ihr Euch noch, als wir darüber sprachen, was meine Gründe waren Euch nicht zu töten, ich habe mich selber mitten im Satz unterbrochen."

"Ja kann sein", sinnierte Kaylin. "Was ist damit? Und warum sollten sie Will nicht töten?"

"Sie brauchen ihn noch um den Fluch zu lösen. Lebend. Jedenfalls, ich wollte da noch sagen, dass Ihr mich an etwas, besser gesagt jemanden, erinnert habt. Und zwar als wir das Handelsschiff vor acht Jahren überfielen. Das war ja für mich der endgültige Entscheid, die Black Pearl zu verlassen. Irgendwann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr, versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe niemanden getötet, aber zusehen konnte ich auch nicht weiter, also drehte ich mich um und blickte auf das Wasser. Dort sah ich nebst den Leichen von Männern und Frauen auch Kinder. Zwei, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, ich schätzte sie auf ungefähr mein Alter, lebten noch. Das Mädchen zog den Jungen zu einer Planke, dort aber bewegten sich beide nicht mehr und ich dachte sie wären gestorben. Als ich vor einigen Tagen gezwungen wurde, Euch zu töten, konnte ich unter anderem nicht, weil Ihr mich an genau dieses Mädchen erinnertet. Jetzt bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ihr das gewesen seid. Damals fühlte ich mich so schrecklich, für alles was in meiner Gegenwart getan wurde. Das alles beinah über anderthalb Jahre hinweg, als die Piraten ihr Gold zurückholten" Kaylin erkannte Tränen in seinen Augen und realisierte, wie nah ihm diese Sache gegangen sein muss.

"Darf ich etwas fragen? Ihr wart dort, damals. Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist, da Will und ich von Bord sprangen als die Piraten kamen. Ha-habt Ihr vielleicht meine Eltern gesehen?" So gut es ging, beschrieb sie, wie ihre Eltern aussahen und für eine längere Weile schien der Pirat zu überlegen. Dann ergriff er behutsam Kaylins Hände.

"Es tut mir leid, ich kann mich nicht erinnern sie gesehen zu haben. Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie unglaublich leid mir das tut. Dass es passierte, meine ich. Ich versichere Euch aber eines, an diesem Tag habe ich niemanden getötet. Auch sonst nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben" Eigentlich hätte Fíli mit allem gerechnet, dass Kaylin von ihm wegsitzen würde, ihm eine Backpfeife gäbe, aber ganz sicher nicht damit, dass sie ihm um den Hals fallen und weinen würde. Etwas hilflos nahm er die Frau in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Am liebsten hätte er etwas gesagt, hielt sich aber zurück, lehnte stattdessen seine Wange an ihren Kopf.

Wie lange es ging, bis Kaylin sich wieder beruhigte wusste keiner der beiden, vielleicht einige Minuten. Sie richtete sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen weg und entschuldigte sich.

"Es gibt keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Der einzige, der sich entschuldigen müsste, bin ich."

"Nein. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, ich weiss dass Ihr das nicht wolltet. Aber warum habt Ihr Euch den Piraten denn überhaupt angeschlossen?"

"Das klingt wahrscheinlich ein wenig weit hergeholt...", gestand Fíli.

"Ihr habt mir gerade erzählt, dass Ihr bereits ein Sklave wart, wie durch ein Wunder eine schlimme Verletzung überlebt habt, die Euch der Mann antat, der mich um jeden Preis heiraten will. Dass wir uns vor acht Jahren bereits einmal gesehen haben und es einen verfluchten Schatz gibt. Und das was Ihr mir nun erzählt, soll nicht glaubwürdig sein?", lächelte Kaylin. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen nach seiner Hand zu greifen und war überrascht dass ihr Gesprächspartner sie nicht wegzog sondern den Druck erwiderte. Auch er lächelte nun.

"Nun gut. Ich habe mich den Piraten nicht angeschlossen, sie haben sich Jack und mir angeschlossen. Wir gehen wieder vierzehn Jahre zurück, Beckett hatte die Wicked Wench gerade versenken lassen und ich schwebte in Todesgefahr. Kaum war ich einigermassen wieder auf den Beinen, begann Jack nach einem neuen Schiff Ausschau zu halten. Dabei trafen wir eines Tages auf Davy Jones. Irgendwie kamen er und Jack und er zu einer Übereinkunft, Jones würde Jack die Wench aus der Tiefe ziehen, er darf 13 Jahre lang Kapitän sein, dafür schuldet er ihm seine Seele. Was das genau heisst, ist wiederum eine andere Geschichte, die Ihr hoffentlich nie erfahren müsst. Jedenfalls, Jack bekam die Wench zurück und um sich von der East India Trading Company, für welche Beckett und Jack arbeiteten, zu lösen, taufte er sie um in Black Pearl, auf der wir uns jetzt gerade befinden... Tja bald darauf hatten wir eine Crew."

"Aber damals bei dem Überfall auf unser Schiff, gab nicht Sparrow die Befehle sondern sonst jemand. Und dann ist Jack also auch verflucht?"

"Nein. Denn es gab nach gut zwei Jahren eine Meuterei, man setzte Jack auf einer verlassenen Insel aus, alle dachten er würde sterben, auch ich hielt ihn bis vor kurzem für tot. Kurz darauf fuhren wir zur Isla de Muerta und sie raubten den verfluchten Schatz und weil ich Jack verloren glaubte, blieb ich auf dem Schiff."

"Eine Meuterei? Warum denn das?"

"Naja, das hat mehrere Gründe, einer davon war, dass Jack wollte, dass ich erster Maat werde und nicht Barbossa, der jetzige Kapitän. Gefiel ihm aber nicht, weil ich noch ein Junge war." Plötzlich begann er loszuprusten. "Mir fällt gerade noch was ein, wahrscheinlich hat Euch dies das Leben gerettet, denn wäre nicht gemeutert worden, wären auch ich und Jack auf die Insel und hätten den Schatz geklaut. Dann hätte wohl auch ich alles dafür gegeben, dass wir die Medaillons wiederfinden. Am Tag, als wir Euer Schiff überfielen, meldete ich nämlich niemandem, dass ich Euch lebend gesehen habe. Ich dachte, vielleicht gäbe es den Hauch einer Chance, dass sie überleben. Wenn der Fluch auch mich getroffen hätte, wäre mir das wohl gleichgültiger gewesen"

"Hm das kann sein. Glaubt Ihr, das alles war Zufall?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war da etwas dahinter."

"Ich glaube, ich muss Euch auch etwas gestehen. Ihr sagt, an diesem Tag habt Ihr wohl mein Leben gerettet, vor einigen Tagen ganz sicher. Eigentlich hätte Eure Hinrichtung am Tag der Beförderung von Norrington stattfinden sollen, aber ich konnte mir das auf keinen Fall ansehen, also bat ich ihn, die Hinrichtung zu verschieben, was er auch tat. Nur deswegen lebt Ihr noch und konntet beim Angriff auf Port Royal entkommen"

"Wenn das so ist, verdanke ich Euch mein Leben"

"Kann sein, aber Ihr schuldet mir nichts. Nun gut, eine Bitte habe ich: sobald Ihr die Möglichkeit bekommt, versucht zu entkommen und lasst Euch irgendwo nieder, wo man Euch nicht kennt, um vor der Justiz und den Piraten zu fliehen."

"Eigentlich hatte ich genau das auch vor." Schritte erklangen und ein Pirat brachte den beiden etwas zu Essen. Nun da Kaylin vom Fluch wusste, musterte sie ihn etwas genauer, konnte aber nichts auffälliges erkennen. Sie beschloss Fíli zu fragen, wäre der Seeräuber einmal weg. Ehe er ging verkündete er:

"Heute beginnt unser Leben wieder, das wird auch euch bei der Feier zu Gute kommen." Ein scheussliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und der blonde Pirat ahnte, was er damit sagen wollte und zog Kaylin ein wenig näher zu sich.


	5. Kapitel 4

Der Pirat war kaum verschwunden, als Kaylin fragte:

"Was meinte er damit?"

"Es hat mit dem Fluch zu tun, offenbar hatten wir Recht, sie planen tatsächlich ihn aufzuheben."

"Aber wieso sagte er, das werde uns gut tun oder so?"

"Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr das hören wollt? Denn wenn es stimmt, gibt es nichts womit ich Euch helfen könnte"

"Doch, ich möchte es wissen. Ich muss"

"Ein Bestandteil des Fluches ist es, dass sie nichts geniessen können, weder Essen, Wetter noch... nun ja Intimkontakt" 

"Ihr wollt damit sagen, sie werden sich an mir vergehen."

"Höchstwahrscheinlich ja. Tut mir leid"

"Naja... irgendwie hatte ich sowas beinahe erwartet. Und was hat es mit diesem Fluch genau auf sich? Wie planen sie ausserdem ihn zu brechen?"

"Nur diese Medaillons sind verflucht, wer eines davon mitnimmt wird vom Fluch getroffen. Sie sind sozusagen Untote, im Mondlicht sieht man was sie wirklich sind"

"Also kann man sie nicht töten?"

"Nein, erst wenn der Fluch aufgelöst ist. Dazu muss alles Gold zurück gebracht werden und jeder einzelne muss mit seinem Blut bezahlen, das ist der Grund, dass sie Will lebend brauchen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie auch ihn gefangen genommen"

"Das kann aber nicht sein, er hat das Medaillon ja nicht einmal mehr. Oder vielleicht haben die Piraten es doch gefunden. Was hat er übrigens damit zu tun, weshalb brauchen sie ihn? Ist er auch verflucht?"

"Eher nicht. Aber sein Vater hat sich nach der Meuterei gegen Jack für diesen eingesetzt, deshalb versenkten sie ihn auf dem Meeresgrund. Erst zu spät merkten sie, dass sie sein Blut brauchten." Irgendwie fühlte Kaylin Mitleid für ihren Freund, sein Leben lang hatte er geglaubt, sein Vater jage Piraten, dabei war er selber einer. Ob sie ihm davon berichten sollte, wenn sie hier herauskamen?

"Glaubt Ihr, wir könnten sie davon abhalten, den Fluch aufzulösen? Sie sabotieren oder so? Dann könnten wir etwa auch fliehen"

"Von hier aus können wir so gut wie gar nichts ausrichten."

"Moment mal... die Piraten haben mich nur leben lassen, weil ich ihnen die Freiheit geben kann, aber eigentlich haben sie ja nichts zu befürchten, wenn sie unsterblich sind. Weshalb haben sie mich dann mitgenommen?"

"Sie werden gewusst haben, dass sie den Fluch bald aufgelöst haben, dann brauchen sie Euch." 

"Bereut Ihr es manchmal Pirat geworden zu sein? Ihr braucht nicht zu antworten, wenn Ihr nicht wollt" Wieso sie das Thema so abrupt wechselte, wusste die Braunhaarige nicht.

"Teilweise ja. Wenn ich noch einmal neu anfangen könnte, würde ich nicht mehr mit Jack mitgehen, nachdem er mich geheilt hat"

"Das war Jack?"

"Naja, er hatte Hilfe. Von einer Freundin" Auf einmal gähnte Kaylin und sah den Piraten entschuldigend an. "Kein Problem, schlaft ruhig" Kaylin nickte, drehte sich von Fíli weg, rollte sich am Boden zusammen und war recht bald eingeschlafen.

Stunden später wachte sie wieder auf und war verwirrt, weil es nicht wie gewohnt laut war. Ihr Mitgefangener schien auch zu schlafen, ans Gitter gelehnt. Neben ihm lagen ein kleines Stück Brot und das Trinkgefäss, ihre Ration stand unberührt noch dort, wo der Pirat es hingestellt hatte. Da sie Hunger hatte, griff Kaylin die Esswaren und nahm lustlos einen Bissen des trockenen Brotes. Wie immer nahm sie einen Schluck des Rums um das Brot einzuweichen. Mittlerweile schmeckte das alkoholische Getränk gar nicht mehr so schlimm wie zu Beginn. Nun begann Fíli sich zu rühren, seine Augen flackerten, dann waren sie offen und richteten sich auf Kaylin. Er lächelte.

"Ihr seid wach" Vor Schreck hätte die junge Frau beinahe ihren Becher fallen gelassen.

"Genau wie Ihr", gab sie zurück und nahm einen neuen Bissen Brot.

"Wir sind angekommen. Die Piraten sind auf der Insel und brechen den Fluch" Auf einmal verging Kaylin die Lust zu Essen und sie legte die Nahrungsmittel auf den Boden. 

"Wisst Ihr, wie lange sie schon weg sind?"

"Vielleicht drei Stunden, je nachdem wie lange ich geschlafen habe..."

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

"Als Zeitvertreib oder um uns zu retten?"

"Beides, aber ich dachte eher als Zeitvertreib, denn einen Plan müssen wir eher kurzfristig machen."

"Nun wir könnten wie gestern einfach reden"

"In Ordnung... erzählt Ihr mir irgendetwas, das Ihr erlebt habt? Etwas Spannendes?"

"Ihr denkt wohl, als Pirat hätte man ein langweiliges Leben. Nun, ich war einmal sturzbetrunken, kurz nachdem ich die Pearl verliess, und um von der Insel zu kommen, stahl ich einfach irgendein Schiff. Nur so ein Kleines, aber dennoch verärgerte ich die Besitzer. Sie haben mich irgendwie eingeholt und wollten Entschädigung. Schlussendlich lieh ich es für einige Tage. Tja, aber Mercer griff mich an und versenkte das Schiff, ich konnte zum Glück entkommen. Seither versuche ich alles um genug Geld aufzutreiben, dass ich das Schiff zurückbezahlen kann, wodurch ich mir nur weitere Schulden gemacht habe. Als wäre das nicht genug, begegnete ich gut sechs Mal Mercer der mich natürlich jagte."

"Mercer hat Euch gejagt? In Becketts Auftrag?"

"Nein, er schien mich offenbar nicht mehr zu kennen. Zum Glück, denn Beckett soll nur weiterhin glauben, ich sei tot. Und Ihr? Erzählt mir doch etwas über Euch"

"Naja, ich wuchs die ersten Jahre meines Lebens in England auf, mein Vater arbeitete für die East India Trading Company. Ich bin Einzelkind. Eines Tages verkündeten meine Eltern mir, sie hätten eine Überraschung, ich solle sie zu einer Veranstaltung begleiten. Das war Becketts Beförderung, wo er mir den Antrag machte. Wie sich herausstellte hatten meine Eltern ihm den Segen gegeben, sie wünschten sich, ich würde seine Frau werden. Beckett war nämlich einer der Vorgesetzten meines Vaters. Nun ja und als ich dreizehn Jahre alt war, wurde mein Vater in die Neue Welt berufen, wir sollten ihn begleiten, obwohl meine Grossmutter angeboten hatte, sich um mich zu kümmern. Wir setzten über, aber wir wurden von den Piraten angegriffen. Zu unserem Glück war gerade ein Schiff der Royal Navy unterwegs, das Will und mich mit nach Port Royal nahm."

"Habt Ihr Euch denn nie überlegt, wieder nach England zu Eurer Grossmutter zu gehen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt doch, aber ich fand in Norrington eine Art neuer Vater und ich hatte Angst, dass in England Beckett wäre, der mich sofort heiraten würde, dass ich wieder eine Familie hätte. Da war ich noch nicht einmal siebzehn. Deshalb vergrub ich den Gedanken wieder. Ich hatte auch gehofft, dass ich sonst jemanden treffen würde, den ich heiraten könnte, jemanden den ich liebe und der mich liebt."

"Habt Ihr Beckett seit Eurem Aufbruch je wieder gesehen?"

"Gesehen nein. Aber Mercer schon. Gut einmal im Jahr besuchte er mich und überbrachte mir Nachrichten wie da im Kerker. In einem Brief erzählte Beckett mir, wie viele Kinder er gerne hätte und wie er sie nennen würde. Er macht Pläne für unser Leben, die ich überhaupt nicht will, ich will nicht einmal ihn." Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

"Warum sagt Ihr es ihm nicht einfach?"

"Solange wir in England lebten, fanden meine Eltern, ich solle oder müsse das tun, aber erst, wenn ich bereit dazu wäre. Auf eine Art waren wir also verlobt. Nachdem sie tot waren, entschied ich mich, ihn zu ignorieren. Auf seine Briefe habe ich nie geantwortet. Und jetzt kommt er her. Ich wette, er will keine Zeit mehr verlieren, mich zu heiraten." Verzweifelt vergrub Kaylin ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und versuchte erfolgreich die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Fíli strich ihr leicht über den Rücken.

"Wenn er Euch liebt, dann wird er verstehen, dass Ihr ihn nicht heiraten wollt. Und wenn Ihr ihm einfach sagt, dass Ihr Euch indessen in sonst jemanden verliebt habt? Oder gar bereits verlobt oder verheiratet"

"Ich habe das Gefühl das würde er doch durchschauen Besonders das mit der Verlobung und Hochzeit. Aber was ist eigentlich mit Euch? Wollten Eure Eltern, dass Ihr irgendjemanden heiratet oder habt Ihr selber jemanden gefunden?"

"Nichts. Beides nein. Meine Eltern haben mich nur einmal gefragt, ob ich eine Idee hätte, wen ich ehelichen könnte, mir fiel niemand ein. Das war kurz nachdem wir in Afrika ankamen." Stimmen erklangen und die Balken des Schiffes knarrten, als jemand darüber lief. "Sie kommen wieder", sprach der Pirat Kaylins Befürchtung aus. Kurz darauf schlurften zwei von den Piraten die Treppen hinunter, so dass Kaylin sich augenblicklich an den anderen Gefangenen krallte. Dieser legte einen Arm um sie. "Ich werde schauen, was ich für Euch tun kann, versprochen", flüsterte er. Zur Überraschung beider brachten die Piraten lediglich einen neuen Gefangenen hinter Schloss und Riegel in einer anderen Zelle. Jack Sparrow. Der Neuankömmling sah sich gar nicht gross um, sondern lehnte sich an die Tür der Zelle. "Von einer Zelle zur anderen, was?", machte Fíli auf sich aufmerksam. "Ich wusste, du würdest entkommen" Der andere Pirat drehte sich um und grinste schief. 

"Du bist auch nicht gerade weit gekommen. Doch deine Gesellschaft ist um ein vielfaches interessanter als die meine. " Er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. "Willkommen auf der Pearl Liebes"

"Mein Name ist Kaylin", murmelte die Frau.

"Wie kommst du hierher? Hast du dich ihnen wieder angeschlossen?"

"Meine Verhandlungskünste haben mich hier her gebracht. Nein, ich wollte mir die Pearl zurückholen, Will seine Schätzchen retten."

"Elizabeth? Was hatte sie denn damit zu tun? Und Will?", staunte Kaylin.

"Unter gegebenen Umständen kann es sein, dass sie das Medaillon hatte und man sie für Stiefelriemen Bills Kind hielt. Ein schwachsinniger Fehler"

"Das heisst also, Will hat Euch begleitet? Wo ist er, ist er in Sicherheit?"

"Der kleine Hund, den Ihr Freund nennt, hat meinen Plan sabotiert, sich sein Schnuckelchen geschnappt und seinen Hintern gerettet."

"Er hat es geschafft, einen sonst schon miserablen Plan zu verderben? Wie denn das?", lachte Fíli. 

"Das war ein guter Plan. Bisher."

"Du siehst wo er dich hingeführt hat. Und ich nehme stark an, es hätte Will nicht einmal gebraucht, dass du hier gelandet wärst" Der braunhaarige Pirat kam nicht mehr dazu, eine Antwort zu geben, da ein Kanonenschuss abgefeuert wurde. Sparrow, der ein kleines Guckloch in seiner Zelle hatte, blickte raus und kommentierte: 

"Ah, die Interceptor ist auch schon hier" Kaylins Miene erhellte sich, das hiess, man hatte doch die Verfolgung aufgenommen. 

"Das ist ja grossartig... aber haben die Piraten den Fluch bereits aufgelöst?"

"Woher wisst Ihr von diesem Fluch?"

"Das war ich... ich habe ihr davon erzählt, ist etwas damit nicht in Ordnung? Sie hatte ein Recht darauf, das zu wissen"

"Nein, nein, das ist völlig in Ordnung... mich hat es bloss gewundert, dass ihr überhaupt dazu gekommen seid zu reden."

"Wie meint Ihr das denn?"

"Ein Mann und ein Frau... ganz alleine. Klar so weit? Es wundert mich, dass du die Chance nicht ergriffen hast, Durin" Erneute Kanonenschüsse waren zu hören.

"Wie bitte? I-ich würde niemals..."

"Dachte ich mir."

"An meiner Stelle, hättest du?", provozierte der Blonde.

"Kommt drauf an" Er richtete sich halb auf und sein Blick fiel auf etwas in der Zelle am Boden. "Ist das Rum?"

"Mhh ja", gab Kaylin zur Antwort. 

"Und nach dem Ihr das getrunken habt, hattet Ihr kein Bedürfnis, nach... Nähe?"

"Jetzt wird mir das aber zu viel. Ich bitte um eine Entschuldigung, sofort"

"Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen werde"

"Schluss jetzt", ging Fíli dazwischen, ehe das noch ausarten konnte. "Ist der Fluch gebrochen oder nicht?"

"Eben nicht. Krieg ich den Rest des Rums?"

"Von mir aus. Aber nur, wenn Ihr Euch auch entschuldigt"

"Bitte um Verzeihung", nuschelte er genervt, "Was tut man doch nicht alles für Rum", meinte er, als Kaylin ihm das Gefäss rüberschob. In einem Zug leerte er den Rest des Bechers und warf das Gefäss weg. Fast zeitgleich traf eine Kugel die Pearl und schlug ein Loch in Jacks Zelle. Dieser empörte sich: "Hört auf, Löcher in mein Schiff zu schiessen" Kaylin hatte indessen mehr Angst, dass ein weiterer Angriff sie treffen könnte. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie allen möglichen Kram plötzlich in der Zelle fand, als wäre dies mit der Kanone geschossen wurden. Vielleicht war es ja auch so, denn anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Ein weiterer Schuss traf den Schiffsrumpf.

"Siehst du, nun hast du Glück und ich nicht", bemerkte Fíli, als er sah, dass das Schloss zu Jacks Zelle zerstört war und die Tür geöffnet werden konnte. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du wirst hier auch rauskommen. Beide vermutlich" Dann war er auch schon weg.

"Na der war jetzt wirklich nicht lange hier...", kommentierte der Pirat und zuckte mit den Schultern, "im Gegensatz zu uns" Er seufzte und lehnte den Kopf an das Holz hinter sich. 

"Keine Sorge, die Interceptor ist hier, wir kommen bald hier weg" Im Moment hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass die Royal Navy Fíli nicht gerade gut gesinnt wäre.

"Und dann? Ihr seid vielleicht gerettet, aber mir nützt das nichts"

"Mist, das habe ich vergessen. Ich versichere Euch, ich werde nach einer Lösung suchen, dass sie Euch begnadigen oder Euch sonst befreien"

"Wenn Ihr das tut, werdet auch Ihr bestraft"

"Norrington wird das nicht zulassen. Macht Euch keine Gedanken, vielleicht kommt Ihr auch so weg" Auf einmal stoppten die Kanonenschüsse, dafür bald wurden die Stimmen an Deck lauter. Ruckartig richtete Fíli sich auf.

"Wartet, warum hören die auf zu schiessen?"

"Haben sie etwa aufgegeben?"

"Aufgeben? Sie sind unsterblich, sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Nein, eher haben sie gesiegt"

"Gesiegt? Oh nein" Kaylin wusste, wenn dem so war, musste Norrington tot sein, denn die Interceptor war sein ganzer Stolz, er würde nicht jemand anderen das Schiff befehligen lassen. Es ging zudem um seine Pflegetochter, er wäre ohne Zweifel nicht tatenlos rumgesessen.

"Gebt nicht die Hoffnung auf. Es ist ja nur eine Vermutung.", versuchte Fíli sie zu beruhigen.

"Dennoch, wenn es so wäre, was soll ich denn tun? Wo sollte ich dann hin? Ich hätte niemanden, der mich aufnimmt. Nein noch schlimmer, ich hätte Beckett" Ihr Gegenüber wusste nicht was sagen, also schwieg er, auch Kaylin sagte nichts mehr. Wenig später wurden mehrere Männer in eine Zelle gesperrt, die auf keinen Fall zur Navy gehören konnten, so wunderte Kaylin sich, wer diese Leute waren und woher sie kamen. Da kamen die Piraten mit noch jemandem nach unten, es war Will Turner. Freudig sprang Kaylin auf, umfasste die Gitterstäbe und rief den Namen ihres Freundes. 

"Auf den hier passt ihr mir besonders gut auf, der ist wertvoll", keifte er die Gefangenen an und sperrte Will zu ihnen. Alsbald die Piraten weg waren, musste er sich versichern, dass es der Frau gut ging. Darauf bekam er die Frage gestellt, wie er hierher kam. 

"Jack und ich hatten eine Übereinkunft, er hilft mir Elizabeth und dich zu befreien, dafür half ich ihm aus dem Gefängnis. Wir haben die Interceptor gekapert, in Tortuga eine Crew angeheuert und sind zur Isla de Muerta gefahren"

"Wie bitte? Ihr habt es geschafft, die Interceptor zu stehlen? Dann war das gar nicht Norrington der hier war. Jetzt macht es Sinn, weshalb Sparrow sich so freute, dass das Schiff hier war. Aufgrund eurer Situation nehme ich an, ihr habt den Kampf verloren"

"Allerdings. Die Interceptor wurde versenkt"

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Kaylin, "Dafür wird James dich umbringen lassen. Dich und alle, die noch auf dem Schiff waren. Und wo ist eigentlich Elizabeth? Geht es ihr gut?"

"Barbossa hat sie ausgesetzt. Zusammen mit Jack."

"Auf der Insel hier?", wollte Fíli wissen, als Will nickte, seufzte er. "Nicht schon wieder. Und dann auch noch mit einer Frau..."

"Wartet? Ihr kennt Jack? Und wer seid Ihr überhaupt" Das löste eine Vorstellungsrunde aus, jeder der Anwesenden nannte seinen Namen, wobei Kaylin merkte, dass ein alter Bekannter auch hier war.


End file.
